


Обыск и свидание

by AngelJul



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретеллинг одноименной программы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обыск и свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wintersnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/gifts).



 

Мерлин недавно разлепил глаза, заставил себя сползти с кровати и преодолеть спуск по лестнице, на кухню. Ночка выдалась та еще: курсовую пришлось переписывать практически полностью из-за потерянной флешки. Он сладко зевнул и включил кофеварку, предвкушая терпкий вкус любимого кофе. В дверь позвонили. Еще раз зевнув, Мерлин нехотя поплелся открывать. Кто мог явиться в такую рань?  
– «Обыск и свидание»! На выход! – стоило ему открыть дверь, проорал стоящий на пороге незнакомец в черном комбинезоне и, схватив Мерлина под локоть, куда-то потащил. Эмрис даже не успел ничего понять, как его затолкали в фургон и захлопнули дверцу. Машина тронулась.  
Мерлин сразу же понял, что произошло. Ну, Моргана! Он был против того, чтобы таким способом искать себе парня. Да и не было никаких последующих свиданий – это всего лишь шоу. Но подруге как-то удалось убедить его записать видео-анкету, в которой Мерлин рассказал, чем занимается и какие парни ему нравятся. И Моргана без его ведома послала видео в редакцию. Месть за это будет страшна.  
Мерлин зябко поежился, – он не успел надеть ни кроссовки, ни футболку, как был в одних пижамных штанах, так его из дома и похитили, – и развернулся. На него взирали две пары глаз: одни аккуратно накрашенные, другие – заспанные.  
– А ты что здесь забыл? – поинтересовалась даже на первый взгляд высокомерная и чопорная блондинка, сморщив маленький напудренный носик. Вторая девушка со смуглой кожей, карими глазами и кудрявыми коричневыми волосами лишь удивленно, – и как показалось Мерлину – весело, – приподняла брови.  
– Похоже, ваш принц не такой уж и натурал, – пробормотал Эмрис, обхватив себя руками. « Ну, или еще не подозревает об этом», – мрачно подумал он.  
Мерлин почему-то был уверен, что произошедшее – ошибка. Одна сплошная, огромная ошибка. Потому что он ни разу не видел, чтобы «жертвы» были обоих полов сразу. Либо одни, либо другие. Ну что ж, значит, главного героя ждет сюрприз.  
Тут экран телевизора, установленного перед «жертвами», ожил, воспроизводя видео. Два фехтовальщика в белых костюмах сражались на рапирах. Один сделал эффектный выпад, обезоруживая соперника, после чего снял шлем, тряхнул копной золотистых волос и ослепительно улыбнулся:  
– Это «Обыск и свидание». Меня зовут Артур, и одну из вас я приглашу на свидание.  
Девчонки запищали и захлопали в ладоши, а Мерлин закатил глаза. Вот в конце программы будет весело, когда «одна из вас» окажется одним.

– Я не смогу ни увидеть вас, ни поговорить с вами, зато в моем распоряжении будут ваши спальни, – вещал с экрана Артур, а девчонки глупо хихикали, что-то обсуждая между собой. Мерлин время от времени бросал на них изумленные взгляды. Как такие разные девушки могли так быстро найти общий язык?  
Ему самому Артур понравился: высокий, с очаровательной улыбкой и неплохими мышцами, которые угадывались под обтягивающей формой. Только вот Мерлина он вряд ли выберет. Артур искал девушку. К тому же, если оценивать претендентов будут по комнатам… Вспомнив свой бардак, Эмрис грустно улыбнулся – ему можно даже не надеяться.  
– У меня есть шпионский чемоданчик для тщательного обыска, – Артур поднял вышеуказанный предмет и хитро улыбнулся. – Надеюсь, у вас там прибрано и нет ничего ужасного. А если и есть, то мы сможем воспользоваться этим вместе.  
Блондинка надменно фыркнула, но Эмрис видел, как хищно блеснули карие глаза. Девушка с кудрявыми волосами лишь смущенно улыбнулась, слегка покраснев.  
– А теперь мне нужно переодеться. Увидимся, девочки, – Артур подмигнул напоследок и экран погас.  
Мерлин чуть не оглох от визга и воплей «Покажите, покажите это!» и чудом подавил желание закрыть уши руками. Нет, он тоже был очень даже «за» посмотреть на обнаженный торс Артура, но лучше не стоило. Зачем тешить себя несбыточными надеждами?  
– Как тебя зовут? – поинтересовалась смуглая девушка. Мерлин про себя окрестил ее Кудряшкой, когда от воплей в ушах перестало звенеть.  
– Мерлин, – улыбнулся он.  
– Гвен, – представилась она, – а это Вивиан.  
– Очень приятно, – кивнул Мерлин, хотя Вивиан и проигнорировала церемонию знакомства. Гвен ему немного импонировала. Она хотя бы не вела себя, как стерва.  
– Так что, Мерлин, как тебе Артур? – хихикнула Гвен.  
Мерлин растерялся от такого прямого вопроса. Но ответить не успел, на экране телевизора вновь возник Артур. Артур, в широких джинсах, черной кожаной куртке, из-под которой виднелась белая майка. Он стоял возле восхитительного спортивного красного мотоцикла. Мерлин едва не застонал. Какая насмешка судьбы!  
Он до дрожи обожал мотоциклы. Это была его слабость. Мерлин еще со старших классов крутился на разных подработках, поэтому сейчас в его гараже стоял почти такой же стальной красавец, только черного цвета.  
Артур что-то говорил, девчонки оживленно его обсуждали, не забыв снова повизжать, а Мерлин любовался байком и его хозяином, размышляя о том, что Моргане не жить…  
– Итак, девушки, вот мы и приехали в первый дом. Не буду заставлять вас ждать, – Артур забрал чемоданчик, лежащий на сиденье мотоцикла, и направился к дому. Сидящая рядом с Мерлином Гвен затаила дыхание.  
– Это мой дом! – свистящим шепотом выпалила она.  
– Машина! – заметив припаркованный возле гаража бледно-красный подержанный седан, Артур направился к нему.  
– Твоя машина? – на вопрос Вивиан Гвен только кивнула.  
Артур сел на водительское место и взялся за ручку коробки передач, на которой отсутствовал наконечник.  
– Ты, наверное, мозоли натираешь, – задумчиво произнес он.  
– Как стыдно, – закрыв лицо ладонями, пробормотала Гвен, а на экране тем временем показали ободранный рычаг, оторванные провода на месте магнитолы и тому подобные ужасы машины, в которой никто не поддерживал надлежащее состояние. Мерлин с сочувствием посмотрел на девушку.  
– Что у тебя с автомобилем? Ты за ним не следишь, – заключил Артур и покинул салон.  
– Так давай, бери это на себя, – вступилась Вивиан. Гвен улыбнулась, все еще красная, как переспелый томат.  
– Пора купить новую, – посоветовал Артур.  
– Ну, купи! – не унималась Вивиан.  
Артур захлопнул дверцу многострадальной машины и пошел к дому.  
– Понеслось, – ухмыльнулся тот и зашел внутрь.  
Домик у Гвен оказался небольшим, но уютным. Он чем-то напомнил Мерлину дом Хунит – такие же забавные расцветки штор и мебели, все в цветочек и пастельных тонов. Перед пышным и, судя по всему, очень мягким диваном стоял журнальный столик, на котором лежала канва для вышивки и куча разноцветных моточков ниток.  
– Ты вышиваешь? – удивилась Вивиан. Гвен снова кивнула, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.  
Порассматривав предметы рукоделия, Артур пробормотал:  
– Как у моей бабули, – и двинулся дальше.  
Мерлин видел, как обидно стало девушке. Она моргнула и опустила взгляд, но уже через мгновенье взяла себя в руки.  
Артур еще немного побродил по комнате, рассматривая вышитые портреты, фарфоровых кукол, прочую девичью ерунду и направился в спальню. Оказавшись внутри, он кинул на постель чемоданчик.  
– Стоит сразу заглянуть под кровать, а то в тихом омуте, как говорится… Для этого мне понадобятся фонарик и перчатки.  
Достав все это, Артур опустился на колени, а после и вовсе на четвереньки. Его задницу, показали лишь на мгновенье, но и этого хватило, чтобы что-то в сознании Мерлина закоротило. Он услышал краем уха, что девчонки что-то говорили об аппетитной заднице и остром уме, но не запомнил. Ну почему ему всегда так не везет? Парень мечты, можно сказать. Но с вечным «везением» Мерлина, никто его не выберет.  
– Вот ты какая, наша скромница! – Артур поднялся, держа в руках небольших размеров коробку и длинный стек. – Я уверен, что в недрах твоего шкафа найду пару вещей из латекса. Любишь переодеваться по ночам и наказывать провинившихся ухажеров? Коробочку, с вашего позволения, открывать не стану. Думаю, и так ясно, что там.  
Мерлин аж присвистнул. Скромница, блин. Правильно Артур заметил про тихий омут.  
– Неплохие нынче бабули, – Вивиан с усмешкой похлопала Гвен по колену. Та предсказуемо покраснела.  
– А теперь, – кинув на кровать находки, Артур направился к платяному шкафу, – меня интересует твой размер.  
– Груди?! – удивилась Гвен, но Артур достал джинсы и посмотрел на бирку.  
– Угу, задница немного великовата, на мой вкус.  
Мерлин в немом шоке уставился на экран. Ему не показалось? Вот это да! Прямолинейный, однако, красавчик!  
– Идиот!!! – хором заорали девушки.  
Мерлина развеселила их возросшая сплоченность. Девчонки, что с них взять.  
– А теперь я хочу увидеть латекс! – и Артур закопался в шкаф в поисках желаемого. Но сначала достал с одной из полок широкополую шляпу и напялил на себя. – Как я вам?  
– Ну, если ничего, кроме нее, не будет, то очень даже...– пробормотал Мерлин, и тут же захлопнул рот, поняв, что сказал это вслух. Но девчонки оценили его дельное предложение и гаденько заухмылялись.  
– О-о-о-о-о! – Артур вытянул из шкафа коротенькую черную блестящую юбочку, – А у тебя имеется к этому маска Женщины-Кошки? Мы могли бы прогуляться на крышу как-нибудь в полнолуние, прихватив с собой стек. Или у тебя еще и кнут где-нибудь припрятан?  
Гвен снова закрыла лицо руками и что-то глухо пробормотала.  
Артур прошелся по комнате, рассматривая мягкие игрушки, книги и прочие вещи, не забывая отпускать забавные комментарии. Таким образом, у Гвен обнаружился медведь-вуайерист, получивший такое прозвище за большие глаза.  
«Возможно, он увидел, как Гвен переодевалась или оценил все ее прелести в костюме из латекса», – дополнил про себя Мерлин.  
Девчонки награждали Артура разными нелицеприятными прозвищами, но было видно, что он обеим понравился.  
– Пожалуй, с этой комнатой покончено.  
Артур направился к двери, но остановился на пороге, вернулся к кровати и взял стек.  
– Хотя… нет, это я заберу с собой.  
Мерлин восхитился наглостью этого парня. Экран погас, фургончик тронулся, а Мерлин молился, чтобы следующий дом был не его. Он пока не был готов к моральной встряске.

Машина остановилась довольно быстро, и на экране телевизора вновь возник Артур, подъезжающий к очередному дому на мотоцикле.  
Когда он остановился, привычным жестом стянув шлем, Мерлин почувствовал зависть к той, кого сегодня выберет Артур.  
А когда тот расстегнул куртку, Эмрис едва не взвыл от досады, заметив кулон на черном шнурке. Подробно рассмотреть не удалось, но стиль у Артура был именно такой, какой нравился Мерлину! Может, уже пора придумывать для Морганы что-то пострашнее казней египетских?  
– М-м-м, пригород, мило, – выдал Артур, осматриваясь по сторонам.  
– Что значит «мило»? Очень мило! – поправила его Вивиан.  
Хвала всем богам, на очереди ее дом. Мерлин облегченно выдохнул. Артур, тем временем, зашел внутрь:  
– Неокрашенные стены, хм…  
– Это же классно! – выпалила Гвен. – Очень стильно!  
– В семье есть художник, – задумчиво произнес Артур, – мило, да.  
– Он оценил, – подбодрила соперницу Гвен.  
– Это мама придумала, – заулыбалась та.  
Мерлин смотрел на кадры неокрашенных белых стен с небольшими вкраплениями каменной кладки и был полностью согласен с Артуром. Кроме, как на «мило» это не тянуло. Кстати, не слишком ли часто Артур употребляет это слово?  
У Вивиан был красивый дом: большой, просторный и светлый. И отделан очень… пафосно. Когда Артур зашел в гостиную, Мерлина пробрала дрожь – комнату украшали чучела разнообразных животных: над камином висела огромная голова носорога; перед очагом была расстелена шкура льва, вместе с пушистой гривой. И еще куча разных трофеев…  
– Так, кто-то увлекается охотой, – Артур внимательно изучал чучела.  
– Это папа, – с гордостью кивнула Вивиан.  
Мерлин зажмурился. Это было для него слишком жестоко. Но, услышав голос Артура, заставил себя посмотреть на экран.  
– Это что такое? – увидев возле камина чучело лисы, Артур направился к нему. – Очень миленько, – выдал он и, приобняв животное за шею, высунул язык, явно позируя на камеру.  
– Да ладно! – засмеялась Вивиан.  
Куда же он попал, отстраненно подумал Мерлин. Дурдом какой-то. Когда он смотрел передачу по телевизору, все это казалось смешным. А сейчас, оказавшись в ней, хотелось сбежать.  
– Значит, у твоего папы есть ружье, – ухмыльнулся Артур и попятился из гостиной, чуть не столкнувшись с вышедшей из коридора девушкой.  
– Привет, – протянув ему руку, сказала та. – Я – Елена, младшая сестра Вивиан.  
– Очень приятно, – Артур склонился в галантном поклоне, коснувшись поцелуем руки девушки. – Расскажи мне о своей сестре.  
– Что же она обо мне расскажет…– занервничала вдруг Вивиан.  
Мерлин порадовался, что жил только с котом.  
– Ну…– задумалась Елена, – она очень любит тусовки, папенькина дочка…  
– О, – еще раз окинув взглядом гостиную, выдал Артур, – папенькина… Я понял. Если что-то будет не так, папа меня пристрелит.  
– Да-а-а, – не без гордости протянула Вивиан и самодовольно улыбнулась, а Мерлин подумал, что Артуру можно будет посочувствовать, если его выбор падет на эту девушку.  
– Как она танцует? – продолжал расспросы Артур.  
– Как Камерон Диаз в «Ангелах Чарли»,– ответила Елена.  
Вивиан с Гвен, протянув «О, да!» изобразили те движения, что делала Камерон в фильме. Мерлин не смог не засмеяться.  
– Где ее комната? – поудобнее перехватив чемоданчик, осведомился Артур.  
Елена кивнула на лестницу в конце коридора, ведущую в подвал.  
– Ну что, идем в подземелье, – состроив умильную мордочку, заключил Артур и направился к лестнице.  
– Тебя там запирают? – засмеялась Гвен.  
– Нет, у нее там, наверное, дракон на страже, – присоединился к ней Мерлин.  
Вивиан фыркнула, с трудом подавив улыбку.  
Стены коридора и лестницы были разрисованы замысловатыми яркими картинами: на одной стене были изображены диковинные цветы, сплетенные в необычный узор; другую стену украшала сцена из африканской саванны – лев гнался вдоль ручья за антилопой. Мерлину такое нравилось.  
– Как клево, – завороженно прошептала Гвен.  
– Все делала мама, – похвасталась Вивиан.  
Артур переступил порог и присвистнул. Маленькая гостиная, оформленная в винтажном стиле, была такой же светлой, как и основная.  
– Похоже, ты тут развлекаешься.  
Проходя, мимо зеркала, он на мгновенье задержался и поправил растрепавшиеся волосы.  
– Как он себя любит, – хмыкнул Мерлин, девчонки одобрительно загалдели.  
– Оу! Джек пот! – открыв первую попавшуюся дверь, ухмыльнулся Артур. – Сразу шкаф!  
– Сколько у тебя одежды! – Гвен уставилась на экран.  
Тем временем Артур извлек из шкафа ботинок на очень высокой платформе.  
– Сантиметров десять, наверное. Ты коротышка? – приподняв бровь, парень посмотрел в камеру. – Хочешь быть повыше?  
– Он назвал тебя коротышкой, – мрачно повторил Мерлин.  
– Ему только такая и нужна! – насупившись, пробормотала Вивиан.  
– Не надо этого, – поставив на место ботинок, сказал Артур и продолжил изучать содержимое шкафа дальше.  
Мерлину было очевидно, что обувь их «принцу» уже не понравилась. Похоже, Артур не любил искусственность и прочую дрянь. А Вивиан больше чем наполовину состояла только из этого.  
– О! И снова джек пот! – открывая маленький пластиковый комод, провозгласил Артур. – Нижнее белье!  
– Сразу нашел, – самодовольно заметила Вивиан.  
Мерлин снова закатил глаза, наблюдая, как Артур копается в ящичке с трусиками, больше похожими на перевязи ниточек и лоскутков. Как примитивно!  
– А это чтобы подглядывать, – выбрав шелково-красные стринги, с дырочкой, заулыбался Артур. – Ну-ка…  
– Он же не собирается надевать их на голову или еще что-нибудь в этом роде? – забеспокоилась Гвен.  
– Что он делает с моими трусиками! – воскликнула Вивиан, а Мерлин заржал, увидев, как Артур натянул стринги поверх джинсов. Эмрис ошибся – ни капли примитивности!  
– Ну, как вам? – положив ладони на бедра, поинтересовался Артур, – А теперь в спальню! – манерным голоском сообщил он и, покривлявшись на камеру, направился, виляя задницей, в другую комнату.  
Мерлин в полной мере оценил виды. Сначала спереди, а потом и сзади, потому что камера как раз была направлена на тыл Артура. Эмрис чудом удержался от того, чтобы не облизнуться.  
– Я их теперь не надену! Пусть оставит себе! Фу! – причитала блондинка.  
Мерлина так и подмывало поинтересоваться, будет ли она так же фукать в постели, если Артур выберет ее. И вообще, парни в изящном нижнем белье – это всегда сексуально... Но он благоразумно промолчал.  
– А вот и спальня…– таинственным шепотом произнес Артур и открыл дверь. – Эм…– осмотревшись, выдавил он и подошел к заставленному фотографиями ночному столику. Но не они привлекли внимание парня. – Что это такое?! – подозвав оператора, Артур указал на стакан с недопитой колой, из которого торчала трубочка. – Нет-нет, мне нужен шпионский чемоданчик, без перчаток я не собираюсь к этому прикасаться.  
Мерлин хихикал над покрасневшей Вивиан, наблюдая, как Артур, надев резиновые перчатки, «изъял» трубочку для коктейлей. Конец ее был изготовлен в форме маленького члена.  
– Только бы мой папа этого не видел, – едва слышно пробормотала хозяйка спальни.  
– Хм… – нахмурился Артур, рассматривая находку. – У меня как-то слов не находится.  
Он положил трубочку на столик, рядом со стаканом, прошелся по спальне, рассматривая приклеенные на стены флаеры с разных вечеринок, крутанул гипно-диск, изобразив пару танцевальных движений руками, сопроводив это комментарием: «Я бы мог дать тебе пару уроков».  
Затем Артур остановился у книжной полки и аккуратно взял что-то блестящее. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказался значок шерифа.  
– М-м-м, это твое? Шериф в городе.  
– Да, это я, – хмыкнула Вивиан.  
– Может, если я превышу скорость, ты меня остановишь, арестуешь и немного отшлепаешь? – поиграв бровями, предложил Артур. – О!  
На поверхности тумбочки поблескивали в свете бра наручники.  
– Извращения? – хитро улыбнулась Гвен.  
– О, да-а-а-а… – с маниакальным блеском в глазах протянула Вивиан.  
– Милая, делай со мной, что захочешь, – защелкнув один браслет на запястье, а второй – на кованой спинке кровати, пискляво попросил Артур.  
– Грязный мальчишка! – в который раз захихикала Вивиан.  
– Так, ладно, – щелкнул замок, и Артур аккуратно разместил наручники на спинке кровати, – пусть это останется здесь для следующей жертвы.  
– Жертвы? – удивленно переспросила Вивиан. – Да многие только и мечтают оказаться прикованными к моей кровати!  
Эмрис постарался проигнорировать ее слова, но воображение услужливо подкинуло картинку – Артур в наручниках, прикованный к его, Мерлина, кровати.  
Тот уже подхватил чемоданчик и направился к выходу:  
– Здесь я видел достаточно, едем в следующий дом!  
– Мои трусики! Он в них ушел! – завопила Вивиан, а Мерлин рассмеялся.  
Она так дорожила нижним бельем, но Эмрис был уверен – не единожды теряла его на разных вечеринках. Он очень надеялся, что Артур не поведется на ящик с экстравагантным нижним бельем и наручники, и красотка Вивиан останется в пролете.  
Экран потух, а Мерлин внутренне напрягся – остался последний дом. Его дом. Ну что ж, Артур, приготовься удивиться.

– Приготовьтесь, сейчас начнется веселье, – угрюмо произнес Мерлин, когда фургончик остановился, и на экране вновь появился Артур.  
Девушки замолчали и посмотрели на него: Гвен – ободряюще, Вивиан – насмешливо, с долей превосходства. Мерлин не стал ей грубить, а так хотелось ляпнуть что-нибудь о том, что он не настолько отчаялся, чтобы покупать трубочки для коктейлей с членами на концах. Вместо этого он обратил все свое внимание на Артура.  
Тот стоял во дворе его дома, окруженного лесом с одной стороны, и озером – с другой. С этого расстояния можно было разглядеть и небольшой причал. Мерлин снимал домик уже несколько лет и в дальнейшем планировал выкупить. Здесь он чувствовал себя умиротворенно и целостно.  
– Вокруг лес, тишина. М-м-м, классно! Никто нас не услышит, если что, – Артур улыбнулся так, что у Мерлина все внутри скрутило. Нет, парень, лучше не надо так говорить. Ты еще не видел, кому принадлежит этот дом.  
Вивиан в очередной раз фыркнула, а Гвен захихикала, как маленькая девочка, похоже, ее мысли совпадали с мыслями Мерлина.  
Артур повесил шлем на руль мотоцикла и пошел по подъездной дороге к гаражу, камера охватила его в полный рост.  
– Он все еще в моих трусиках! – уставившись на экран, завизжала Вивиан.  
– Он, похоже, так по городу ехал, – добавила Гвен.  
Мерлину стало немного легче, и он улыбнулся. У парня есть чувство юмора. Замечательно. Значит, сможет оценить ситуацию с ошибкой и посмеяться над этим.  
– Посмотрим, что ты здесь хранишь, – Артур скрипнул дверцей гаража. – Надеюсь, он не пустует или не забит хламом.  
Эмрис мысленно дал себе затрещину – вечером так торопился доделывать курсовик, что забыл закрыть гараж. Хотя, с другой стороны, запри он, Мерлин, вчера дверь, сегодня Артур не увидел бы предмет его гордости.  
– Мерлин, какой из вариантов? – спросила Гвен, пока Артур искал выключатель.  
– Ни один из них, – гордо сообщил тот. Артур уже зажег свет и осматривался.  
Мерлин словно почувствовал момент, когда Артур увидел его мотоцикл, накрытый чехлом. Сердце отчего-то заколотилось сильнее. Мерлин шумно сглотнул и замер.  
– Надеюсь, там не какой-нибудь спортивный тренажер, – проворчал себе под нос Артур и быстрым движением сдернул ткань. И тут же присвистнул. – Ни хрена себе! Вот это зверь!  
Мерлин покраснел. Очень сильно покраснел: кончики ушей приобрели малиновый оттенок, на щеках проступили алые пятна, плавно переходящие на шею, а с шеи – на грудь.  
– Это твой? – ошарашено спросила Вивиан. Мерлин в этот момент приобрел сходство с китайским болванчиком, потому что только покивал в ответ.  
Артур оседлал его байк и примерялся к рулю. Мерлина бросило в жар. Он словно чувствовал все движения Артура на себе… Кажется, пора вызывать санитаров. Или хастлера.  
– Надеюсь, ты дашь мне на нем прокатиться или прокатишь сама.  
\- С удовольствием, но вряд ли, увидев меня, тебе этого захочется, – уныло сказал Мерлин. Девчонки с интересом наблюдали за ним. Даже Вивиан перестала строить из себя Снежную Королеву.  
– Ну ладно, пора осматривать все остальное, – Артур с видимым сожалением слез с байка и покинул гараж, не забыв перед этим укрыть мотоцикл чехлом. В этот миг Мерлин проникся к нему еще большим уважением.  
После Артур прошел за дом, к причалу. Остановившись у воды, он мечтательно произнес:  
– Сейчас бы искупнуться... – он поставил чемоданчик на землю, стянул куртку, а Мерлин перестал дышать.  
Ему открылся прекрасный вид на спину Артура в обтягивающей белой спортивной майке. И если тот еще и решит искупаться, Мерлину точно придется вызывать «скорую». Но Артур всего лишь покрасовался. Обернулся, подмигнул камере, подхватил чемоданчик и, закинув куртку за спину, направился к дому. Подразнил, одним словом. Девчонки разочарованно выдохнули, а Мерлин, наоборот, порадовался. Сердечный приступ ему пока не грозил. Хотя… сейчас его спальню обыщут! Рано расслабляться.  
Мерлин, зажмурившись, ждал, когда Артур зайдет в его дом. Гвен толкнула его в плечо:  
– Неужели у тебя там что-то хуже, чем у нас?  
– Вы даже не представляете, насколько,– обреченно простонал Эмрис.  
– А я уже ожидал увидеть что-то вроде кунсткамеры, а тут ничего, симпатично, – прозвучал голос Артура и Мерлин поспешно открыл глаза: на экране как раз показывали его небольшую гостиную, находящуюся в ужасном беспорядке.  
Эмрис тяжело вздохнул, рассматривая стопки учебников и конспектов, сгруженных возле дивана. До сих пор включенный лэптоп светился стандартной заставкой с бегающим геометрическим узором. Рядом с компьютером стояла большая кружка из-под кофе. Мерлин с грустью вспомнил, что его похитили во время приготовления очередной порции божественного напитка.  
Артур почему-то бродил по комнате молча. Мерлин разочарованно подумал, – это точно вырежут из эфира – скукота ведь. Кучи книг на стеллажах, разбросанные повседневные вещи, разные награды за участие в гонках, грязная посуда и нет никаких скелетов в шкафу, разве что... Только бы Артур не полез в лэптоп!  
Артур аккуратно провел ладонью по корешкам книг на полках. Единственное место, кроме гаража, где у Мерлина был порядок. Он слишком любил книги и дорожил ими.  
– Значит, прилежная ученица? – полистав учебники, отметил Артур. Опустился на диван, придвинув к себе компьютер. – Посмотрим, что ты хранишь здесь...  
Пальцы запорхали над клавиатурой, а Мерлин с трудом подавил желание заскулить. Если Артур обнаружит его тайное увлечение... О, нет... судя по ухмылке, уже нашел. Черт...  
– «...его ладони заскользили по обнаженной коже, заставив Колина дрожать от удовольствия. Он так давно хотел этого и вот, самое заветное желание исполняется... Колин с тихим стоном потянулся за поцелуем, полностью отдаваясь во власть Брэдли...»  
Артур замолчал, но еще пару мгновений его взгляд бегал по экрану. Мерлин уговаривал себя дышать медленно и не паниковать. Подумаешь, балуется иногда фанфиками! Это занятие хоть как-то скрашивает одинокие длинные ночи... Эмрис чувствовал пристальные взгляды девчонок, но успешно их игнорировал, продолжая следить за передвижениями Артура. Если вынужденные соседки хотят что-то услышать, то ждут зря – Мерлин ничего не скажет.  
Артур никак не прокомментировал чтиво и, закрыв лэптоп, покосился на кучу одежды, лежащей рядом. Та состояла из нескольких толстовок, пары футболок и одних джинсов. Мерлин сгрузил туда чистые вещи, но погладить и убрать руки так и не дошли.  
– Посмотрим, какой у тебя размерчик, – Артур выудил джинсы (узкие, в обтяжку) и одобрительно хмыкнул. – Длинноногая стройняшка, какой сюрприз!  
Мерлин покраснел. Гвен и Вивиан гневно посмотрели на экран, затем на него. Так, кажется, теперь они видят в нем настоящего конкурента. Ну, еще бы: Артур назвал одну толстой, другую – коротышкой. И неужели он не понял, что джинсы принадлежат мужчине?  
– Ладно, проверим остальное, – Артур, не забыв чемоданчик, направился наверх.  
– А в спальне у тебя, должно быть, полно порнухи, или вообще – оргия, раз на компьютере водится такое, – не преминула подколоть его Вивиан.  
Наивная. Она, похоже, не поняла, что те строки были делом рук Мерлина. А в спальне, кстати, даже вибратора не водилось. Не доходили руки купить. Но пропустить колкость он все же не смог.  
– Да ладно, мне хотя бы порнухи хватает, а кому-то приходиться удовлетворяться трубочками для коктейля.  
Вивиан едва не позеленела от злости. Гвен с трудом подавила усмешку. А Мерлин снова вернулся к просмотру.  
Экран продемонстрировал крохотную спальню, где на разворошенной кровати вольготно развалился пушистый белый кот. Кончик хвоста слегка подергивался, а зеленые глаза пристально наблюдали за Артуром.  
– Кис-кис, – только завидев кота, Артур направился к нему. – Какой обалденный пушистик!  
Килгарра – предатель – даже не подумал воспротивиться, когда его бесцеремонно схватили на руки. Обычно он был менее дружелюбен с незнакомцами.  
– Шотландский вислоухий красавец,– едва не мурлыкнул Артур, побаюкав кота на руках. Похоже, любовь с первого взгляда оказалась взаимной – Килгарра лизнул того в нос и громко заурчал.  
Со стороны девчонок послышалось синхронное "мимими".  
– Уютная спальня, – не выпуская кота, осмотрелся по сторонам Артур. – Награды за гонки? Вау! – подойдя к полке, он изучал разные трофеи. – Похоже, ты знаешь толк в быстрой езде.  
Мерлину одному показалось, что это прозвучало весьма двусмысленно и пошло?  
– Думаю, не помешает проверить твою постель, – вдруг усмехнулся Артур и, не выпуская Килгарру из рук, извлек из чемоданчика ультрафиолетовую лампу. Свет погас, Мерлин довольно улыбнулся – если Артур хочет найти на простынях следы спермы – увы, он потерпит поражение: белье было чистым. Мерлин только вчера днем сменил его, а ночью слишком заучился и устал, и сил ни на что не хватило. Ему и так достаточно позора с фанфиками.  
-Так не интересно, – проворчал Артур и отпустил кота. Затем наклонился и заглянул под кровать. – И тут пусто. Ты как, вообще сексом занимаешься?  
– Да он только на фики дрочит. Девственник, наверное, еще, – влезла Вивиан.  
Ну-ну. Мерлин совсем не обиделся, потому что все то, что было описано в его текстах – а их было немало – он попробовал на собственном опыте. Мечтательно улыбнувшись воспоминаниям, он фыркнул в ответ на неудавшуюся провокацию.  
– С этим домом достаточно, – погладив напоследок Килгарру, улыбнулся Артур. – Теперь мне предстоит сделать выбор. Увидимся, девочки.  
– Ха! У тебя он ничего не взял, ты в пролете, лузер! – ядовито усмехнулась Вивиан. Гвен лишь упрямо поджала губы.  
Мерлин и так знал, что ему ничего не светит, поэтому, пожав плечами, улыбнулся:  
– Надеюсь, он выберет Гвен.  
Вивиан открыла была рот, но сказать ничего не успела – дверь фургончика распахнулась. За перепалкой они не заметили, что все это время машина продолжала движение. Мерлин вспомнил – теперь их черед обыскивать комнату Артура.  
– На выход! – прокричал водитель, и Гвен неожиданно резво подорвалась с места:  
– Давайте перевернем его спальню вверх дном!!!  
Под дикие вопли, они рванули в дом Артура.

Спальня Артура была просторной и светлой. Мерлин миновал прихожую и гостиную, даже не обратив на них внимания. Девчонки уже копались в комоде, выкидывая на пол нижнее белье хозяина дома. Вивиан даже натянула на себя черные боксеры. Правда, выглядели они на ней как короткие шорты. Стринги поверх джинсов на Артуре смотрелись комичнее. Гвен выворачивала содержимое прикроватных тумбочек, но там были лишь презервативы и смазка. Стандартный набор. Ничего интересного.  
– Скукота! – капризно выдала Вивиан.  
Мерлин тоже хотел покопаться в вещах Артура, но потом решил просто осмотреться. Зачем ему что-то знать, если это что-то не будет его, но останется памяти надолго?  
Стало очень холодно – в спальне работал кондиционер – и Мерлин накинул первую попавшуюся рубашку, взяв ее с кровати. Да и не хотелось светить перед мускулистым Артуром тощим голым торсом.  
Мерлин прошелся вокруг кровати, зацепил рукой балдахин. Да, кровать поистине королевских размеров.  
– О! А рапирой же тоже можно отшлепать? – сняв со стены фехтовальное оружие, примерилась Гвен.  
– Можно, но я его никогда для этого не использовал, – неожиданно раздался голос рядом, заставив «мародеров» замереть на месте и обернуться. Артур улыбнулся «гостям».  
В реальной жизни его голос оказался еще приятнее. Да и сам Артур – красивее. Так, Мерлин, держи себя в руках.  
– Как вы уже поняли, я сделал свой выбор и сейчас попрощаюсь с двоими из вас.  
Эм... Артур даже не удивился, что среди "жертв" обнаружился парень? Странно.  
– Итак, первая комната. То, что ты скрываешь свою сущность под скромностью... – Артур поиграл бровями, – это классно. Можно получить незабываемые впечатления. Вторая комната. Мне понравились наручники. Ты, должно быть, очень дикая и необузданная в постели. И третья комната. Меня покорили твои красавцы. Мотоцикл и кот – они великолепны. А теперь о том, что мне не понравилось. Первая комната. Извини, но обилие рукодельного творчества меня немного напрягает. Кто знает, может, твоя интересная сущность проявляется только в полнолуние.  
– Я – Гвен, – девушка вышла вперед. – Вышивка успокаивает. И да, задница у меня, что надо! – она хлопнула себя по упомянутой части тела и гордо покинула спальню.  
– Ну да, ну да, – проводив ее взглядом, пробормотал Артур.  
Мерлин чудом не захихикал. Отчего-то было так легко на душе. Даже если его не выберут, он не сильно расстроится.  
– Вас осталось двое, выбор дался мне сложно, но...– Артур выдержал эффектную паузу. – Вторая комната, твои ботинки ужасны. У меня такое чувство, что, покопайся я еще в твоих вещах, нашел бы парики, накладную грудь и еще кучу всего ненатурального. Но хуже всего трубочка с членом. Все же, моя пара должна быть скромнее... О, и вот, возьми, – Артур стянул красные трусики и протянул девушке.  
– Пф, можешь оставить себе, вам, педикам, нужнее, – Вивиан вышла вперед и, эффектным жестом откинув за спину длинные белокурые волосы, гордо продефилировала на выход.  
– Стерва! – прошептал Артур, а Мерлин улыбнулся.  
Все то время, что Артур говорил, Эмрис старался не давать себе мечтать, поэтому половину прослушал. И вообще! Как могло случиться, что Артур выбрал его?  
– Ну, привет, третья комната.  
– Привет. Меня зовут Мерлин, – он протянул Артуру руку. Тот ответил на рукопожатие, задержав ладонь Мерлина чуть дольше, чем того требовали приличия.  
– Артур. А ты неплохо смотришься в моих вещах.  
Мерлин залился краской.  
– Извини, было холодно, а меня вытащили… – залепетал он.  
– Успокойся, – отмахнулся Артур. Мерлин медленно вдохнул и уже более спокойно продолжил:  
– Ты не удивился, что среди девушек был парень? – задал он не дававший покоя вопрос.  
– Нет, я сам попросил так сделать.  
– Сам? Но...  
– Я би, если тебя это интересует. Но теперь, кажется, согласен стать стопроцентным геем… – чуть тише добавил Артур обращаясь скорее к себе, нежели к Мерлину, – И вообще, съемка закончилась пару минут назад. Я собираюсь тебя поцеловать, если ты не против.  
Мерлин потерял дар речи.  
– Почему ты выбрал меня?  
– Ну вот, поцелуй откладывается, – наигранно расстроился Артур. – Потому что твой дом был…по нему видно, что там живет настоящий человек, а у девчонок все было какое-то искусственное. И вообще, твой кот...  
– Килгарра, его зовут Килгарра, – перебил Мерлин.  
– Вот, Килгарра покорил меня, как я сказал раньше. Еще я хочу прокатиться на твоем байке и искупаться голышом в озере.  
– Но...  
– Ты мне понравился, – терпеливо пояснил Артур. – Сначала по дому, потом сразу же, как я вошел сюда. Еще вопросы? – он успел притянуть ошеломленного Мерлина к себе и во взгляде, устремленном на губы, читалось плохо скрываемое нетерпение.  
– Только один, – Мерлин расплылся в широкой улыбке. – Почему ты тянешь и не целуешь меня?  
После этого его заткнули жадным поцелуем. Сильные ладони пробрались под рубашку, и Мерлин подумал отстранено, что судьба странная штука и, теперь, похоже, ему не придется развлечения ради строчить фанфики по ночам.  
– Кстати, – выпалил Артур, оторвавшись от его губ, переключился на шею, принявшись покрывать ее поцелуями, – стек Гвен я так и не вернул.  
Мерлин заулыбался еще шире – похоже, Килгарре предстоит сегодня ночевать в одиночестве, а Моргана… придется вместо казни придумывать благодарность.

  



End file.
